


Imagine you live in a hypersexual world

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding Kink, Consensual, Cum Inflation, F/M, Fpreg, Hypersexuality, M/M, Mpreg, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Imagine you live in a hypersexual world, where humans have succumbed to their feral sexual needs. Clothes are no longer required, so many go out naked. Public sex is legal, and common, and it’s like a utopia.





	Imagine you live in a hypersexual world

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/143117442720/imagine-you-live-in-a-hypersexual-world

Imagine you live in a hypersexual world, where humans have succumbed to their feral sexual needs. Clothes are no longer required, so many go out naked. Public sex is legal, and common, and it’s like a utopia. Public places even have sex toys available for public use.

You’ve gone down to the park because the weather is so lovely today, and in the park’s central gazebo there’s some public play going on. You sit down on a nearby park bench and observe for a while - it’s a few men, taking turns on one woman. After watching for a while, you find yourself aroused and fancying some pleasuring.

You approach the group in the gazebo as the woman leaves, asking the group of men “Wanna have a few rounds with me?”. They graciously accept the offer. The muscular men take turns using your hole and your mouth, cumming in both again and again. You swallow and try your best to hold their cum in your hole. When they’re all done, you’ve got a slightly swollen belly, and you walk home feeling full and happy.

Fast forward 9 months, and your belly is low hanging and full of new life. The doctor said triplets, big ones too, from your escapades in the park a few months back. Your bellybutton has popped out and is really sensitive, your chest has swollen and your nipples leak, and you go out in public naked even more than you did before.

You’ve got some grocery shopping to do, so you head in your car to the store, about a 30 minute drive away. En route you feel the babies in your belly rolling and squirming, eager to come out. You feel some light contractions, like little ripples of pleasure, but continue driving til you reach the store.

You waddle into the store, pushing the shopping cart ahead of you, feeling the occasional contraction ripple through you, eliciting a moan. You notice some young men are looking at you, stroking their erections, and with pride you continue about your everyday shop.

As you reach for some cereal on a high shelf, you feel a sharp stab of pleasure in your belly, and a gush of fluid flows down your thighs. Your water’s broken, and now the triplets are definitely coming. The group of young men who were looking at your earlier are still following you, jerking off to the sight of you.

You reach the checkouts in the store and the contractions are really close now. The young men are still following you and jerking off to you, and you’re about to pay for your purchases when you feel the urge to push. You squat down and push, and you feel a sexual burning sensation around your opening as you bear down. Slowly, you can feel the first baby’s head slide from your body, the head crowning and sticking out from your body, dangling between your legs.

You head to the car, your baby’s head between your legs, and pack up the shopping. Just before you get into the car, you squat and push, moaning as your orgasm. The baby slowly slips from your body into your arms. You get into the car and let the newborn suckle, umbilical cord still attached.

As you drive home you spread your legs and push, orgasming again as you deliver the second baby. With two newborns suckling, you climb out of your car as you arrive home, lay down on your lawn and push a final time, third baby screaming crying on the lawn.


End file.
